


K's Brief Indulgence

by Allen_Pierce



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allen_Pierce/pseuds/Allen_Pierce
Summary: K takes a moment to embrace his ersatz humanity while on the trail of Rick Deckard.





	K's Brief Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> originally published on fanfiction.net

_Oh, sweet!_  thought K, looking down at the roulette wheel in the makeshift home to which he had tracked Deckard. _I've never actually seen one of these in person. Saw a cartoon mouse use one like a treadmill once, but that's about it._

He spun it one time and walked away, telling himself that he was satisfied, but he was fighting against a powerful instinct. After a quick scan of the room, he returned and spun it again. And again.

 _Shit, this is pretty loud,_  he thought, spinning it a fourth time.  _I know I should be sneaking and shit but this is pretty fun._  He began to spin rapidly, building up as much speed as he could manage.

Meanwhile, Deckard heard the noise and thought  _Alright, alright, let's not jump the gun here. Probably just another mouse on that roulette wheel again._  He grabbed a broom and started banging on the ceiling with it.

The noise stopped. But by Deckard's estimation, it had stopped a little too suddenly. Someone—human or replicant, he wasn't sure, but both had opposable thumbs, and that was what mattered—must have grabbed the handle.  _Shit,_  he thought, grabbing his gun,  _gotta go actually do something. I hope whoever's making that noise likes getting shot in the face._

Then a bunch of other stuff happened, but all of that is a story for another time.


End file.
